


Goodbye, Fare Thee Well

by ToTheMax



Series: Number Mix-Its [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: All i listened to while writing this is sea shanties, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, i got in fucking character for this ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheMax/pseuds/ToTheMax
Summary: The crew aboard the Ericson are on their way to find treasure located on their map, but they aren't the only ones on the sea.[TWDG Mix-Its Challenge: #20 + #13 = Marlon… in a pirate AU]
Series: Number Mix-Its [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Goodbye, Fare Thee Well

**Author's Note:**

> PIRATE TIME PIRATE TIME PIRATE TIME
> 
> YOU HSVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITDD I GOT WHEN I GOT THIS ASK SO THANK YOU ANON
> 
> I know it said Marlon in the pirate au and I tried to focus on him but literally the gangs all here

_ "Oh, way up on that t'gallant yard, that's where you're bound ta' go,"  _ The captain's voice rang clearly over the crashing waves on either side of the boat. Marlon rose his voice with the rest of his crewmates in response.

_ "For I'm a young sailor boy and where am I to go?" _

Marlon pushed the soapy mop over the deck, feeling an ache in his shoulders. He knew he couldn't stop now, he was only halfway through. Still, he wished his captain would give him a break soon. Omar was cooking, and whatever it was smelled delicious. 

"What do we say to another one, lads?" Louis called out from the wheel's deck, having situated himself next to Captain Clementine, and on her other side was Violet.

"Aye, another!" Junior's little voice quipped from where he was standing beside Louis.

"Don't ya' think we should keep our voices down?" Brody called, finishing the knot she was tying onto the sails. "In case someone comes by, and they're a lot less merry than the lot of us."

"We are on a nice trail," Aasim called, fixing the collar of his coat as he peeked out from the cartographer's cabin. "I'd like to stay on it without the Navy stayin' on us." He focused up to Clementine "Stay east Captain, we should find a cluster of islands. From there we head north."

"Aye," Clementine nodded in understanding, making but a small adjustment to the wheel. Then, she looked to her small crewmate beside her. "Sorry Junior, but they're right. The music is merry, but so is keeping our hides clean. We can sing plenty once we find this treasure." She ruffled his puffy hair as he looked down dejectedly.

"Assuming someone else hasn't found it yet," Violet said, crossed arms resting on the railing. 

"There goes the sourthinker," Marlon called with a teasing smile. 

Violet squint-glared at him. "Don't ya' have a deck to swab?"

Marlon chuckled at her, pushing the mop along the hardwood floors. He focused on his work, side-stepping Omar at his cauldron, and the ship's trusty pup Rosemary, surely waiting for a scrap of food.

It was a few movements of the sun before a show-offish redhead swung down from the crow's nest using several of the sail's ropes. "Captain! We saw the islands Aasim spoke of!"

"Wonderful eye, Sophie," Clementine praised, beaming at her crewmate. Then, she spoke out. "Alright, lads; prepare to hit shore! We'll take a peek around before setting sail again."

"Hit shore?" Brody asked, her nerves rising in her tone. "You remember those bloodhounded savages chasing us right?"

"This is the middle of nowhere, Brody," Clementine assured. "I'm positive the Navy won't find us here."

Brody was unsure, but nodded. "Aye, captain. You know best."

"We are only the second to chart these islands," Aasim said, shutting the door of the cartographer's cabin and tucking his monocle in his chest pocket. "The first crew bein' dead. I'm sure we can stay a while."

"Only enough to search for food and treasure," Clementine said. "As off-the-map as we are, it's not wise to stay for long."

Marlon joined Brody's side at the front of the ship, watching as the islands came in view from the fog. "I'll bet there's a hidden treasure somewhere," he said. "There's a reason these islands were charted."

"Hm, maybe." Brody shrugged. "Either way, it would be nice to feel sand. We've been on this rotten tub too long."

"Ah, you love 'er." Marlon reached over the railing and patted the side of their galleon, slick with ocean water. "Only a landwalker would turn his nose up at Ericson."

"You know what I mean," Brody said, watching the sun creep towards setting. "After a while, the sights get the same. The meals are the same. Only deviation from the same is when we find some treasure."

"It's worth it, though." Marlon smiled at the islands, dangling his arm over the railing.

"Okay fine, just one more," Clementine's voice rang through the ship. He turned and saw Louis smirking in victory. Then, she looked out among her crew.  _ "Ready, lads!" _

_ "Kind friends and companions, come join me in rhyme, Come lift up your voices in chorus with mine!" _

"Oh, I love this one," Minerva and Sophie had joined the two, listening to their captain's sweet singing and waiting for their cue to join in.

_ "Come lift up your voices, all grief to refrain; For we may or might never all meet here again!" _

Brody pulled up the sails to slow their ship, and Omar added the finishing touches to dinner for tonight. All at once, everyone's voice rose in harmony.

_ "So here's a health to the company and one to my lass, let's drink and be merry all out of one glass! Let's drink and be merry, all grief to refrain; For we may or might never all meet here again!" _

From the lower deck, Ruby hopped up with a barrel, which she set next to Omar's cauldron. "Grog's up!" She called through the song.

Marlon had to agree with Brody on the front that a pirate's life was monotonous after a while. It was dull, and sometimes he wished that he was back to his old life as a poor man.

What staved away those wishes were moments such as these, where he was surrounded by his crew singing merrily and downing mugs of grog.

The islands held no secret treasures, rather just some food and herbs Omar got excited about using. Most of the crew was pretty drunk, but Clementine declined the offer of beer, knowing she had to steer the ship.

Louis, on the other hand, seemed to down half the barrel. He was stumbling all over the deck, laughing stupidly with his mug in hand. "Aye, cap!" He cried raspily, tilting his mug into his mouth, although all of its contents had been emptied. "What do… what do ye say to another song? For shippin' off?"

Clementine's wooden leg thudded on the deck as she came onto the ship with a raised eyebrow. "Another? Our songs are meant to be sung sparingly, as to not lessen the fun."

"Come on!" Louis howled, and Violet hopped up to the top deck. "Just one more bitty song?" 

Marlon approached his crewmate, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Aye, why not the one to suggest what we do with drunken sailors such as yourself?"

Clementine chucked as the sails were dropped by Brody, fanning out in the breeze. "Good idea, Marlon."

Rosemary hopped onto the deck, and the ship caught the wind, pulling away from the island. Clementine's call sounded crisp and clear as the sky, which was dimming with the sunset.

_ "What will we do with a drunken sailor? What will we do with a drunken sailor? What will we do with a drunken sailors early in the mornin'?" _

"Though it's hardly a morning!" Louis hooted through the response.  _ "Way, hey, and up she rises! Way, hey, and up she rises! Way, hey, and up she rises early in the mornin'!" _

_ "Put 'im in the brig until he's sober, put 'im in the brig until he's sober!"  _ Clementine looked down and smirked devilishly at Louis, pointing accusingly as if her song was a command.  _ "Put 'im in the brig until he's sober, early in the mornin'!" _

Marlon laughed as Louis pointed back at her, and the crew sang along. The ship was in full sail now, leaving the islands behind as they headed north. Rosemary was howling along to everyone's singing, and the farewell of the sun brought forth the ship's lanterns to be lit.

And once more, Marlon found himself grinning and singing with his tired throat and his arm around Sophie and Brody. Louis was escorted to the lower deck to sober up by Ruby, and Clementine and Violet kept Ericson on it's way.

However, the joy of the song was viscerally cut short when Minerva screamed from the crow's nest.

_ "CAPTAIN!!" _

Clementine shot her head up, her hand immediately at her side, ready to grab her cutlass. "Ye-yeah?" 

Minerva was leaned over the railing of the crowd nest, and even from so high up Marlon saw the terror in her face. She thrust her arm out, pointing at something in the water.  _ "LOOK!"  _

Marlon let go of Sophie and Brody's shoulders, his eyes widening and his spirit immediately sobered up from grog and laughter.

What he stared down was a vast black Man-O'-War careening right in their direction.

**Author's Note:**

> YES that was Delta NO I dont guarantee I'm turning this into a multichapter
> 
> Also YES I referenced that one sea of theives video NO I dont take constructive criticism


End file.
